Manuel Figueroa
Name: Manuel Figueroa Gender: Male Age: 17 Grade: 12th School: George Hunter High School Hobbies and Interests: Baseball, filmmaking, folk dancing Appearance: '''Manuel Figueroa is five feet, seven inches tall and weighs 160 pounds with a medium build. His eyes are brown and his short hair is black. He has a dark complexion, an oval face with a square jaw, with a wide nose in the middle. He does get five o'clock shadow, but shaves it every so often so it never becomes a full beard. He prefers to wear polo shirts and jeans, along with Timberland boots, occasionally wearing an Oakland Raiders ball cap. On the day of the trip, Manuel was wearing his ball cap and boots, dark blue jeans, black tinted Oakley sunglasses, and a yellow short sleeved polo shirt under an unbuttoned white button down shirt. '''Biography: Manuel Figueroa was born on June 1, 2001 to Mexican winemakers Francisco and Teresa in Napa Valley, California. He is the third of four children - junior to sister Kristina, age twenty five, brother Nathan, age twenty two, and senior to brother Max, age ten. He isn't very close to Nathan or Kristina, due to the age difference between them, but he is somewhat protective of Max. Manuel was a relatively normal child growing up. Because he was a quiet person, he didn't have many friends, but he was able to get along well enough with the other kids his age. He was active, playing in the streets with the other children until evening came around, and started playing baseball at the age of five, mainly because the other kids would play baseball, so he got into it with them, preferring to pitch, as he liked throwing the ball. Baseball in general grew on him as he played more, to the point where he enjoyed playing baseball because it was an enjoyable team sport. During this, he was also quite careful, as he was found to have haemophobia, and would get queasy and risked fainting at the sight of blood. When Manuel was nine, his mother signed him up for folk dance classes. While he was unwilling to go at first, it started to grow on him, partially because he enjoyed himself while dancing, and partially because girls liked it. When he was in middle school, Manuel was signed up for the Boy Scouts, where he learned basic outdoor skills and first aid, enjoying the camping trips that the troop went on. Since the 1950s, the Figueroa family, starting with Francisco's grandfather Carlos, ran the Issontre Negro winery, passing the winery over to Francisco's father and then Francisco himself. During Manuel's lifetime, Francisco made plans to expand the market for Issontre Negro wine, looking in various other cities to sell wine in, settling on Chattanooga, Tennessee due to the low number of wineries in Chattanooga making a new brand easier to sell, with an eventual goal of making a second winery in Tennessee. Over eight years, finishing the summer before freshman year, his family raised money and bought a store in Chattanooga, and delegated the day-to-day running of the winery to one of his uncles. Manuel was able to complete middle school in Napa when his parents finalized the decision to open a liquor store in and move to Chattanooga. Thus, Manuel was aware of the move to Tennessee for about two years before it occurred. At George Hunter, Manuel was able to break out of his shell, first by continuing with dance classes and Boy Scouts, which had since grown on him, as well as joining the freshman baseball team, starting out as a starting pitcher, and working his way up to pitcher on the junior varsity team in his junior year. Gradewise, a combination of natural intelligence, meticulousness, and hard work gave him a straight A average, and he has been accepted into advanced classes because of this. However, the new environment did give him a social challenge, as over the year, he was forced to make completely new friends. Also, due to his meticulous nature, he continually corrected other people when he saw something wrong. His friends are able to get him to back off most of the times that it happens, so it doesn't boil over very often. While he does try to resist doing so, and has gotten better about it over the years, he still does it sometimes. Furthermore, he can get very pessimistic at times, and frequently asks about the worst case scenario. This factor has also caused him to start a few arguments with other people as well as having him over-prepare at times. As of senior year, Manuel has joined the drama club, having been inspired in sophomore year by the techniques used to make Orson Welles' “Citizen Kane.” It fascinated him as to how, using subtle camera tricks, a person could be made to seem larger, or more menacing, and so on. He has kept up with dancing, because women like it, having scored very high in Tennessee's local community circuit, and Scouts, because of all the miscellaneous life skills he has learned, and is both a Star Scout and a junior assistant scoutmaster. He likes drama, although more as an addendum to filmmaking, and is now thinking of going into filmmaking as a career, having started with some basic drama and film courses, and is planning on applying to a school with a strong filmmaking program, which his parents have accepted. His other subjects, which he still does well in, are being done more to keep up his GPA and credit requirements as opposed to having any passion in them. In general, he is seen as a know-it-all, and a large number of the few friends he has at George Hunter are either from baseball or drama, whom he’s close to, even when he argues with them. Advantages: Manuel has some experience and skill at wilderness survival. His experiences in baseball and dance have made him reasonably coordinated, with his dancing giving him good lower body strength, and baseball makes him good at sprinting. Disadvantages: He is relatively defeatist, and always thinks of the worst case scenario. He also has a fear of blood, and he risks fainting should he see it. Around other people, he has a habit of correcting people when he thinks something can be improved, which can cause tempers to boil over in a high stress situation. Designated Number: Male Student No. 065 --- Designated Weapon: Shuriken x 5 Conclusion: I've been wracking my brain for over a half hour trying to think of a joke involving Mexicans, baseball, dancing and ninjas. I got nothing. This kid came out of the bargain bin wearing whatever stuck to him, so... I guess we'll just have to see how he does? I'll put him down as my wild card. - Josh Baines The above biography is as written by decoy73. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Handled by: 'decoy73 '''Kills: ' 'Killed By: ' 'Collected Weapons: '''Shuriken x 5 (assigned weapon) '''Allies: 'Yuka Hayashibara, Sal Bonaventura 'Enemies: ' 'Mid-game Evaluation: ' 'Post-Game Evaluation: ' '''Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Threads Below are a list of threads containing Manuel, in chronological order: V7: * Quintessential Thinking * I Pray to the Lord You Reveal what His Truth is *all of our heroes fading *The Incredible Adventures of Butt Donkey *Need A Little Time to Wake Up *The Chemicals Between Us Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Manuel Figueroa. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V7 Students